Integrated circuits are typically packaged prior to use in a larger circuit to protect the integrated circuits and provide interconnection with other parts of the larger circuit. Stiffeners are often integrated on a substrate of a microelectronic package to provide mechanical support and warpage management during packaging processes.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.